


I dont have to prove anything to you

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: This is how I think the scene between Yon-Rogg and Carol should have went





	I dont have to prove anything to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I just needed to write something.

"Come on! I always knew you were too weak! I always knew you could never control your emotions. Come on Vers! COME ON!"

 

_Hala was dark, darker than usual. It was raining, dark heavy rain. Vers made her way to the training room as usual. Yon-Rogg was already there. He was sparring with Minn-Erva. Minn-Erva caught Vers eye and glared at her as she pinned Yon-Rogg to the ground. "Your turn Fears."_

 

_"It's Vers."_

 

_Yon-Rogg stood up and looked at her. "Come on then Fears. Come on."_

 

_Vers didn't move, her hands began to glow._

 

_"Come on! Fight me Fears! Stop letting your emotions get to you! Fight me!"_

 

_"My name is VERS!" she shouted as she shot the man sending him backwards across the room._

 

"Come on! Prove to me you can control your emotions! PROVE TO ME!" 

 

Carol's hands were glowing, she didn't move. 

 

"PROVE TO ME!" 

 

Carol shot him, she shot him and this time she used all her emotions. Every single last one. The gratefulness when he told her that he saved her life, the adoration when she saw how great of a leader he was, the lust for something more than friendship, the need to be closer to him, to have him, the love that was unrequited, the fear for his life during missions, the want to know who he saw, the disappointment when she didn't see him, the doubt when she knew he was lying, the betrayal when she heard it, when she heard all of it, the hatred she could feel running through her veins for him, the veins that were filled with his blood. Everything she had ever felt for him, she put into that shot. 

 

He was propelled across the barren landscape and was thrown against a large boulder. She walked over to him, taking her time. Her blast had blow a hole in his chest and he was dying. He was still breathing when she reached him. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face close to her own.

 

"My name is Carol." She spat. "And I don't need to prove anything to you." 

 

He clenched his teeth and began to breath even more heavily then he was before. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Carol smashed his head against the boulder. Finally taking the life of the man who had treated her like a fucking doll who was only there to be controlled and used. She didn't feel remorse. She didn't feel guilt. She didn't feel as if she was just as bad as him. She felt strong, stronger than she had ever felt before and she was happy.


End file.
